Aishiteru
by Miki-04
Summary: A ella la abandona su prometido despues de 4 años y buscara venganza en la persona que arruino su romance Yoh Asakura pero no se da cuenta que al tratar de vengarze se enamora de su enemigo y queda atrapada en su juego PORFIN Cap. 10! HE VUELTO! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Aishiteru**_

**_Cáp. 1 _**

_**Juntos**_

_Un día precioso a pesar de las nubes que amenazaban con lluvia era un día espectacular……. Bueno uno que otro tipo cascarrabias caminando por la calle maldiciendo a su jefe como era el caso de la señorita kyouyama _

_Anna: -caminando de un lado para otro- maldito día, maldito trabajo, malditos sean los asakura o mira que llamarme para una reunión y al joven asakura se le ocurre posponerla pork hay un problema familiar y a mi que sus problemas familiares!Mi tiempo es horo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer_

_Yoh: como quitarte de en medio y dejar pasar a la gente importante –la mira de arriba abajo- por lómenos mas importante que tu_

_Anna: mira y yo pensaba que mi día no podía ser peor tener que encontrarme con su majestad arrogancia _

_Yoh: gracias por la presentación ahora quítate_

_Anna: no me da la gana ¬¬_

_Yoh: si no te mueves haré que te bajen el sueldo un 50 menos_

_Anna: -se quita- eres un... ¬¬_

_Yoh: gracias madame –le toma la mano y deposita un beso en ella- adiós_

_Anna: -se limpia la mano- que asco_

_Si definitivamente era un día hermoso…._

_Anna se subió a su auto y se fue a su casa. Al llegar encontró a su pareja con su mejor amiga_

_Anna: hola Pili y Len -lo besa- estoy muerta_

_Len: que tal tu reunión?_

_Anna: no preguntes_

_Pilika: déjame adivinar… yoh?_

_Len: yoh? Quien es yoh?_

_Anna: pilika eres una bocazas_

_Pilika: ups lo siento _

_Len: creo que pilika debes irte necesito hablar con anna_

_Pilika: si adiós -se va-_

_Len: bien ahora explica _

_Anna: esto…. veras….oye ¬¬!_

_Mientras anna conversaba con su novio una joven tenia problemas con su loca prometida_

_Yoh: tamao te eh dicho que no_

_Tamao: por favor di que si_

_Yoh: no, no voy a ir_

_Tamao: vamos será divertido_

_Yoh: no no no y no detesto las fiestas_

_Tamao: di que si_

_Yoh: no ¬¬U_

_Tamao: si -_

_Yoh: no ¬¬_

_Tamao: si - U_

_Yoh: no _

_Tamao: vas a ir y punto ¬¬_

_Yoh: no puedes obligarme _

_Tamao: -le muestra una foto- si no quieres que esta foto se vea en todo el mundo iras_

_Yoh: eso se llama chantaje_

_Tamao: ago lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiero_

_Tamao tenía una foto de yoh cuando bebe desnudo sobre una piel de oso polar con un conejito de peluche y se le veía muy bien su pekeño cuerpito_

_Mientras con anna…._

_Len: tienes mucha información de el_

_Anna: no eres quien para decirme si debo investigar a alguien_

_Len: no estarás enamorada de el?_

_Anna: estas celoso? _

_Len: NO, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver_

_Anna: como es posible len que te has creído _

_Len: tu futuro esposo_

_Anna: y por eso te crees con el derecho de decirme con quien debo y no debo juntarme?_

_Len: porque lo defiendes tanto?_

_Anna: no lo estoy defendiendo_

_Len: entonces porque quieres seguir viéndolo?_

_Anna: no quiero verlo es solo que detesto que me digas que tengo que hacer_

_Len: lo siento pero tendrás que acostumbrarte pronto serás mi esposa y no permitiré que te juntes con cualkiera_

_Anna: me temo que no_

_Len: que quieres decir?_

_Anna: quiero decir que no me puedo casar contigo sabiendo que estaré atada toda mi vida a ti no soy un objeto y nadie me manipula_

_Mientras con yoh…._

_Yoh: vamos tamao por favor no quiero ir_

_Tamao: pero no puedo ir sola _

_Yoh: contrata a alguien_

_Tamao: como prometido mió k eres no me puedes dejar sola_

_Yoh: bien iré tú ganas ¬¬_

_Tamao: wiiii - -lo besa-_

_Yoh: -se separa- porque has hecho eso_

_Tamao: que pasa no puedo besarte_

_Yoh: NO ¬¬_

_Tamao: vamos eres mi prometido y muy pronto mi futuro esposo devemos ir preparándonos para la noche de bodas _

_Yoh: momento no se yo veras…_

_Tamao: no iras a anular el compromiso verdad?_

_Yoh: buen punto lo discutiremos mañana adiós –se va corriendo_

_Tamao: ASAKURA VEN AKA!_

_Yoh: -desde muy lejos- lo siento en estos momentos no puedo atenderle deje su mensaje después del pito_

_Tamao: YOH!_

_Yoh: piiiip_

_Tamao: ya veras cuando te agarre –pensando- es obvio k no anularas el compromiso porque yo me encargare de quitar a la competencia_

_Mientras con anna…._

_Len: significa que no te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Anna: si así lo quieres_

_Len: bien_

_Anna: bien_

_Len: bien –sierra la puerta con un portazo y se va-_

_Anna: -sollozando- bien_

_Anna cae al suelo y comienza a llorar avían sido 3 años junto a len y no quería perderlo después de haber llorado comenzó a sentir un sentimiento de venganza y decidió ir a ver a yoh intentando poner en marcha su plan_

_Yoh: -corriendo por el patio- tamao deja de perseguirme_

_Tamao: ven aquí!_

_Yoh: -choca con alguien- au fíjate ¬¬_

_Anna: yo debería decir eso_

_Yoh: kyouyama k haces aki OO?_

_Tamao: yoh donde estas?_

_Anna: vine a……._

_Yoh: hay no tamao de acerca_

_Anna: oye me estas Escu.…. O.O_

_Yoh la había tomado por los hombros y la estaba besando justamente apareció tamao, lo vio indignada y dolida comenzó a llorar y salio corriendo. Anna había quedado impresionada nunca había besado a yoh y la verdad es que no besaba nada mal…….. Pero en que estaba pensando debía separarse y rápido el era su peor enemigo_

_Anna: -lo empuja- que haces? O.O_

_Yoh: necesito tu ayuda_

_Anna: QUE???_

_Continuara…….._

**Espero que les aya gustado **

**Len: no me gusto ¬¬**

**Diabolo: pork? TT**

**Len: porque a mi no gusta anna**

**Yoh: aja con que no te gusta ¬¬**

**Diabolo: yoh cálmate es solo una historia U**

**Yoh: que va a pasar conmigo?**

**Diabolo: no se supongo que te quedas con tamao**

**Tamao: wiiiiiii **

**Anna: ni se te ocurra ¬¬**

**Hao: y yo aparezco?**

**Diabolo: si **

**Hao: y me veo guapo?**

**Diabolo: si -**

**Len: y que conmigo?**

**Diabolo: tú mueres atropellado por un camión **

**Len: enserio? TT**

**Diabolo: no XD**

**Len sale persiguiendo a diabolo con su cuchilla y esta sale huyendo incapaz de despedirse**

**Yoh: creo que quedarme con tamao seria……**

**Anna: como seria yoh ¬¬ -aparéese Goki y senki detrás de ella-**

**Yoh: seria horrible annita U**

**Anna: mas te vale ¬¬**

**Hao: bueno ya que soy el único cuerdo me despido yo por todos –pone cara de baboso- adiós hermosas chicas un beso para vosotras –les guiña el ojo-**

**Yoh: dejen rewiers bye**


	2. El encuentro

Cáp. 2 El encuentro

Yoh: necesito tu ayuda

Anna: que!

Yoh: que estas sorda o que? me oíste perfectamente así que no te hagas la tonta ¬¬

Anna: menuda manera tienes de pedir un favor

Yoh: por favor te necesito

Anna: dile eso a alguien que le importe como a esa chica… como se llamaba?

Yoh: tamao? ¬¬

Anna: eso tamao!

Yoh: precisamente necesito k me ayudes a alejarme de ella

Anna: porque ? párese buena chica

Yoh: -irónicamente- si tan solo lo párese ¬¬ bueno veras ella es mi prometida

Anna: -seria- va a ser una boda concertada?

Yoh: exacto por eso necesito que te hagas pasar por mi amante para que no me tenga que casar

Anna: tu estas tonto como se te ….

Yoh: -pensando- porque mueve tanto los labios que me estará diciendo jaja de seguro no quiere hacerme el favor –ve a tamao- o no viene tamao

Anna: OLLE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO ? pe…. Pero que haces !

Yoh la había tomado por la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo

Yoh: -le susurra- disimula

Anna: que disimule pork?

Yoh le hizo señas a anna para que se fijara que tamao se acercaba furiosa

Tamao: asakura exijo una explicación !

Yoh: -se hace el tonto- de que ?

Anna: -pensando- como que de que? ¬¬ El muy idiota me beso enfrente de su prometida y pregunta … hombre tenia que ser ¬¬

Tamao: de esto –señala a anna-

Anna: oye cuidadito "esto" tiene nombre y es anna… kyouyama para ti ¬¬

Tamao: déjame decirte tu nombre es horrible ¬¬

Yoh: -sonriendo- a mi me gusta

Tamao: explícate

Yoh: que a mi me gusta anna

Tamao: su nombre o ella? Porque si ella tus gustos van de mal en peor

Anna: oye !

Yoh: los dos son hermosos

Tamao: así que admites que esta cosa es tu amante

Yoh: si --

Tamao: sabes yo eres un idiota, estupido un perro faldero que busca refugio en la basura y encuentra a una rata como esta cosa !

De pronto todo quedo en silencio lo único que se sentía era un golpe perdiéndose en la oscuridad y dejando huellas en la mejilla de una joven de pelo rosado…

Anna: no vuelvas a hablarle así me oíste que si me busco a mi fue por despecho porque yo le doy lo que tu nunca le vas a dar

Yoh: -susurra- anna…

Tamao se va corriendo y derramando lágrimas la verdad es que anna le avía golpeado muy fuerte en la cara y en el alma

Yoh: buena actuación

Anna: -con la mirada gacha- mm

Anna tenia la mirada baja y sus cabellos ocultaban sus ojos que yacen cristalinos avía recordado la ves que len le dijo eso a un tipo que se avía enamorado de ella …… todo le recordaba a len…

Yoh: anna? Este bien?

Anna: -comienza a llorar- si….estoy….bien

Yoh: que pasa? Porque lloras? –La abrasa protectoramente- vamos trankila no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres

Anna abrasa a yoh y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente se sentía fatal por lo de len

Yoh: quieres que vallamos a dar un paseo para que te relajes –aun abrasándola-

Anna: no es muy tarde?

Yoh: si son solo las diez la noche es joven -

Anna: bueno si no hay nada k hacer -se separa-

Luego de un rato de caminar por el patio de la gran casa de yoh llegan al garaje donde se encontraban los coches anna keda impresionada de la gran variedad y tamaños de los coches mientras yoh coje un montón de llaves de hay saca una y se sube a un descapotable negro anna solo lo sigue y parte rumbo a kien sabe donde …

Anna: a donde vamos?

Yoh: a un lugar desconocido –pone cara picara-

Anna: -pensando- hay no esa cara no me gusta – y dices desconocido pork nadie lo conoce o pork lo conocen ciertas personas

Yoh: lo conozco solo yo aunque pronto lo conoceré alguien más

Anna: quien tamao?

Yoh: no

Anna: entonces quien?

Yoh: tu

Anna: a o.O

Yoh: anna puedo preguntarte algo

Anna: dime –pensando- de donde saca tanta familiaridad para decirme anna ¬¬

Yoh: porque te enfadaste tanto cuando tamao me hablo así?

Anna: porque…. No lose solo me metí en el papel de amante y bueno me enfade

Yoh: valla fue eso es que jamás pensé que tu me llegaras a defender

Anna: eh guapo no te acostumbres

Yoh: jajaja te contratare como guardaespaldas

Anna: idiota ¬¬ … falta mucho?

Yoh: si mucho oye y dime porque has venido a verme?

Anna: porque por tu culpa yo .. –comienza a llorar- yo no…

Yoh: -para el coche- que pasa que ise ahora?

Anna: no fuiste tu fui yo pero por ti entonces yo –sigue llorando-

Yoh: vamos anna deja de llorar

Anna: esk veras yo no me voy a casar

Yoh: podrías explicarte mejor

Anna: veras yo tenia un novio llamado len y

Yoh: len? Cual es su apellido

Anna: que mas da

Yoh: lo siento sigue contándome

Anna: y resulta que hoy al llegar a casa después de encontrarme contigo y se puso celoso porque decía que yo me preocupaba mucho por ti y nosotros nos íbamos a casar y ahora rompió el compromiso y se fue –sigue llorando

Yoh: pero anna no puedes derrumbarte por un tipo así –le toma la mano y la caricia- eres una chica preciosa no te mereces que un tipo como el te haga sufrir así que –le seca las lagrimas- deja de llorar por favor

Anna: -haciente con la cabeza- gracias –ruborisada- estas helado no tienes frio –le frota las manos-

Yoh: si pero no te preocupes devemos irnos aki hay mucho animal salvaje y nos pueden atakar

Anna: -se saka su bufanda y se la kolaka a yoh- toma esto te abrigara un poko

Yoh: -rojo- gracias –enciende el coche- vamonos

Yoh y anna se van y dentro de unos 15 minutos llegan a una hermosa casa que tenia una playa enfrente toda una vista al mar

Anna: que bonito -

Yoh: me voy dentro de casa vienes?

Anna: no yo me quedare un rato aquí en la playa

Yoh: vale pero ten cuidado que la marea sube

Anna: ¬¬ si lose no me trates como a un crio

Yoh: jajaja -entra en la casa

Luego de 2 horas yoh se extraño que anna no ubiera entrado en la casa y decidio ir a la playa

Yoh. Anna? ….. anna …… donde estas! ……. O.O por dios ANNA!

Continuara….

_**Diabolo: y que les paresio?**_

_**Yoh:a mi me gusto porque estoy con mi annita**_

_**Len: no es justo yo no salgo…**_

_**Diabolo: U –susurrando- y no vas a salir mas**_

_**Anna: este capitulo estubo mejor**_

_**Diabolo: OuO enserio?**_

_**Anna: no ¬¬**_

_**Diabolo: bien adios a todos TT-TT **_

_**Yoh: adios y gracias por los rewiers no olvideis comer naranjas!**_

_**Anna: porque? ¬¬**_

_**Yoh: porque son ricas**_

_**Anna: idiota**_

_**Horo-horo: olle y hao?**_

_**Anna: no lose ni me interesa**_

_**Horo-horo: no te lo pregunte a ti ¬¬**_

_**Yoh: mi hermanito?**_

_**Hao: AKI ESTOY!**_

_**Diabolo: donde estabas?**_

_**Hao: leyendo los rewiers **_

_**Diabolo: y k tal?**_

_**Hao: -bestido de reportero de noticias- aquí hao asakura comentando los rewiers junto a mi estupido y menos guapo hermano yoh**_

_**Yoh: gracias…olle ¬¬ bueno no importa mandamos muchos abrasos y saludos a LoveHao nos gusto tu opinión gracias**_

_**Hao: un besos para ti guapa –le giña el ojo- bueno tambien agradecemos a cony asakura por su critica aunque diabolo le ah dolido que dijieran que su hitoria es extraña aun haci esperamos que sigas con nosotros en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Yoh: eso un beso cony tb agradecemos a annshail me alegro que te guste que estes deacuerdo que yo tengo que estar con mi annita mas a diabolo tb le a dolido el echo de que te paresca feo que yo este con tamao y bueno a tamao tb le dolio**_

_**Hao: igual un beso para ti y sigueleyendonos y por ultimo akira tokugawa muuuucvhas gracias por tu rewiers y esperamos tenerte en el proximocapitulos**_

_**Len: bien han terminado de hacer el idiota?**_

_**Hao y yoh: si **_

_**Diabolo: bye a todos y espero tener mas rewiers besos chauuu**_

_**Todos: matane!**_


	3. Mi Gran Error

_**Aishiteru**_

**_Cáp. 3_**

_**Mi gran error**_

_Yoh: anna! Que demonios haces bañándote en la playa sal de hay ahora mismo!_

_Anna: que pasa? Si el agua esta es quisita_

_Yoh: sal de hay!_

_Anna: vale vale ya voy para date la vuelta_

_Yoh: para que?_

_Anna: para vestirme estupido ¬¬ o si te párese me miras_

_Yoh: vale pero rápido_

_Yoh se da la vuelta y anna se bisté cuando termina se con yoh dentro de casa_

_Yoh: que te pasa esta loca?_

_Anna: aun no veo el problema_

_Yoh: da igual ni si quiera se porque me preocupo_

_Anna:-secándose el pelo con una toalla- cual es mi habitación_

_Yoh: al fondo a la derecha_

_Anna: y la tuya?_

_Yoh: para que quieres saberlo?_

_Anna: olvídalo no me importa_

_Yoh: al fondo a la derecha_

_Anna: que?_

_Yoh: mi habitación esta al fondo a la derecha_

_Anna: significa que dormiremos juntos?_

_Yoh: si_

_Anna: en la misma cama_

_Yoh: si_

_Anna: no puedo creerlo_

_Yoh: eres una exagerada no que no quisieras dormir conmigo_

_Anna: -le tira la toalla a la cara- no empieces que te golpeo ¬¬_

_Yoh: tu a mi? ja no me hagas reír_

_Anna: eres un idiota -entra en su habitación_

_Yoh: oye no te encierres en el cuarto que quiero acostarme –le golpea la puerta-_

_Anna: entra estupido esta abierto –se acuesta en la cama- como te me acerques en la noche no respondo de mis actos_

_Yoh: -se acuesta- vale vale entendí algo más?_

_Anna: no eso es todo_

_Yoh: bien buenas noches -apaga la luz-_

_Anna. Sueña con el diablo_

_Yoh: contigo?_

_Por ese comentario anna le pega con una almohada_

_Al día siguiente…_

_Anna: -abriendo los ojos- porque tengo tanto calor párese que yoh puso otra manta o .. –abre los ojos por completo- como es posible me esta abrasando que guapo se ve durmiendo –le quita algunos mechones de la cara- la verdad es que yoh es muy guapo y si algo de simpático tiene – se acomoda abrasándolo y dice media dormida- estoy es un error yo no te puedo amar_

_Yoh: -bostezado- buenos días anna? Valla aun duermes O.O estamos abrasados! -la suelta- anna despierta_

_Anna:-lo abrasa más- un ratito más_

_Yoh: venga anna levántate_

_Anna: -lo suelta y se hace la sorprendida- AAAA pero k demonios ago abrasándote_

_Yoh: no se cuando desperté estábamos así yo tengo manía de abrasar a alguien cuando duermo _

_Anna: ah bueno me voy a bañar –pensando- a alguien ¬¬ ósea k a tamao la abrasaba…_

_Yoh: preparare algo para comer vale?_

_Anna: vale - le sonríe dulcemente-_

_Yoh: te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves sonriendo_

_Anna: -roja- gra…gracias_

_Yoh: solo es cumplido no acostumbres_

_Anna: ah si?_

_Yoh: si_

_Anna: -lo deja contra la pared- y a ti te han dicho lo guapo que eres? – Se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios….y más….y más hasta rozarlos-_

_Yoh: -rojo y nervioso- yo…_

_Anna: -se separa- es solo un cumplido no te acostumbres_

_Yoh: esta mujer -- me tiene loco_

_Se bien que ya no puedes dormir _

_Sueñas que yo sueño junto a ti_

_Se bien que no quieres despertar sin mi_

_Anna: YOH!_

_Yoh que?_

_Anna: serias tan amable de traerme una toalla por favor_

_Yoh: vale –va hacia la puerta del lavabo- abre la puerta_

_Anna: estas loco_

_Yoh: y como te paso la toalla? Eistein (nuse como se escribe XD)_

_Anna: déjala en el suelo y luego yo la recojo_

_Yo se que no hay nada que perder_

_Que tú puedes ser esa mujer_

_La piel de la noche y el amanecer_

_Yoh: no quiero ¬u¬_

_Anna: que? No seas estupido asakura y dame la toalla_

_Yoh: sal y te la entregare_

_Anna: no, porque estoy desnuda_

_Yoh: y eso que?_

_Anna: como que y eso que?_

_Yoh: no veré nada que no allá visto nunca_

_Anna:-rojísima- IDIOTA!_

_Mírame no lo pienses mas déjate llevar_

_Si me besas una ves pongo el mundo a tu pies_

_Por tus labios pierdo la razón_

_Yoh: me da igual lo que pienses de mí_

_Anna: por favor asakura que tengo frió_

_Yoh: tómala_

_Anna: bien vale pero sierra los ojos_

_Yoh: vale –suspira y sierra los ojos-_

_Anna abre un poco la puerta y le quita rápidamente la toalla de las manos_

_Yoh: ya puedo abrir los ojos?_

_Anna: si_

_Yoh: donde estas?_

_Anna: donde crees ¬¬?_

_Yoh: vale vale ¬¬ voy a terminar el desayuno_

_Anna: espera_

_Si me besas dos o tres mil estrellas bajare_

_No hay medidas para el corazón_

_Si besos una vez vuelvo a nacer_

_Yoh: que?_

_Anna: gracias por todo –se le acerca- muchas gracias – lo besa … se separa- bueno me voy a vestir_

_Yoh: O/./O va…vale_

_Anna: por sierto ve a la cocina se te va a remar el pan_

_En ese momento yoh despierta del trance y se va corriendo a la cocina. Luego de unos minutos tenia la mesa servida y recién había llegado anna para sentarse a comer _

_Anna: que bien se ve esto¡¡¡_

_Yoh: adelante come espero que te guste _

_Anna: valla eres más simpático de lo que parece_

_Yoh: como se entere alguien de que estuvimos aquí personalmente me encargare de eliminarte entendido? ¬¬_

_Anna: si ´ -pensando- que miedo TT _

_Yoh: bien puedes comer jijiji_

_Anna: gracias -prueba el pan- mm esta buenísimo_

_Yoh: me alegro –rojo- te puedo preguntar algo? _

_Anna: no, pero lo vas a preguntar igual _

_Yoh: ¬¬ bueno, quería saber si -pensando- no le puedo decir porque me beso aunque quiero saber , va a parecer que no me gusto aaa no se que hacer mejor le pregunto otra cosa _

_Anna: yoh….. Yoh…. ASAKURA¡¡¡_

_Yoh: perdón yo solo quiero saber si te gusta estar aquí eso es todo _

_Anna: y para que quieres saber eso?_

_Yoh: que pasa no puedes responder algo tan importante es que acaso hay que preguntarle al presidente!_

_Anna: lo siento no respondo a malos tratos_

_Yoh: vale si lo siento_

_Anna: no_

_Yoh: bien si no respondes por las buenas responderás por las malas_

_Anna: k quieres decir?_

_Continuar….._

_**yoh:0.0 que interesante porque no le sigues?**_

_**diabolo: luego me canso demaciado --**_

_**len: no sera porque estas castigada y no dejan hacer nada mas que estudiar **_

_**diabolo: callate!**_

_**hao: tranquila diabolo ya le seguiras luego **_

_**diabolo: TT-TT tu si me comprendes**_

_**anna: patetica **_

_**diabolo: -pensando- bruja **_

_**anna: oye! que leo tus pensamientos **_

_**diabolo: U jijijijijiji**_

_**hao: bueno hoy tenemos a una invitada especial**_

_**todos menos anna: QUIEN?**_

_**hao: a la que sera una persona muy importante para mi en este fics**_

_**todos menos anna: QUIEN?**_

_**hao: una chica presiosa y encantadora**_

_**todos menos anna: HABLA DE UN MALDITA VEZ!**_

_**hao: vale U cony-san**_

_**cony: oyaho!**_

_**hao: que tal guapa -la abraza- nos ayudaras en este fic verdad?**_

_**cony: por supuesto,sera todo un honor **_

_**yoh: mucho gusto cony **_

_**anna: bienbenida al club de idiotas**_

_**diabolo: lo diras por ellos verdad?**_

_**anna: -sarcasticamente- si**_

_**diabolo: que bien **_

_**cony: -pensando- no noto el sarcasmo de anna jejeje U**_

_**hao: bien ahora leamos los reviews **_

_**yoh: si**_

_**diabolo: si**_

_**hao: cony nos ayudaras?**_

_**cony: claro que si /**_

_**hao: bien el primero es...lik...tiki bueno muchas gracias a diabolo se le**_

_**subieron los humos a la cabeza por tu comentario **_

_**yoh: si muchisimas gracias y un beso para ti bueno el siguiente es...**_

_**cony: monyk 15 gracias por tu comentario esperamos que sigas con nosotros **_

_**hao: si eso un beso ahora roshio aneko un saludo para ti guapa **_

_**len: un saludo para ti espero que sigas leyendo esta porqueria**_

_**yoh: para que quieres que lo lea si no te gusta**_

_**len: no me contradigas**_

_**yoh: jejeje U bueno un beso para ti **_

_**horo: si eso un beso grande**_

_**anna: me alegro de ser tu preferida eres inteligente no como estos otros sin**_

_**animos de ofender a cony**_

_**cony: no te preocupes jejejeje U**_

_**anna: bien seguid que me quiero ir a casa**_

_**hao: bien el siguiente es ...**_

_**cony: ely kyouyama bueno me alegro que te gustara mi fic y sigue el tuyo que**_

_**tambien es genial! esperamos tener ms reviews tuyos **_

_**yoh: mm si el siguiente es ...zahia que bien ZHAIA-CHAN**_

_**diabolo: un beso zahia una miga fabulosa**_

_**hao: mm si un beso ahora viene...**_

_**len: cuantos le escriben a esta porqueria**_

_**diabolo: -le tapa la boca- callate**_

_**hao: ricardo peres bueno gracias por leer la historia nos alegra que te gustara**_

_**cony: ahora viene...love hao de nuevo que bien que sigas leyendo el fic**_

_**esperamos que este cap. tambien sea de tu agrado como todos los**_

_**demas...esperamos mas reviews tuyos **_

_**hao: si un beso tu nombre es muy original -le guia un ojo- me veras pronto**_

_**estare dedicado a solo una persona -mira a cony tiernamente-**_

_**cony: -sonrojada- asi es pronto lo veras -le da un beso en la mejilla a hao- n/n**_

_**-pensando- espero que la dedicacion sea por mucho cierto**_

_**yoh:si eso no arruines el fic hao!**_

_**hao:lo siento vamos con el ultimo**_

_**cony: yo-chan 1 bueno gracias por leer el fic y esperamos que sigas con nosotros **_

_**diabolo: HASTA LA PROXIMA CHICOS **_

**_TODOS: MATANE_**!


	4. Lo siento

**_Lo siento_**

_A que te refieres – dice anna algo temerosa_

_A esto – dijo yoh con un tono pícaro_

_Yoh toma en brazos a anna y la lleva a la orilla de la playa la sube en una lancha la llevo a unas rocas altísimas de nueve metros mínimo y la amenazo con tirarla de esa altura _

_-lo abrasa por el cuello- no por favor Yoh no me lances_

_-primero respondeme y no exageres tan solo estamos a nueve metros y abajo solo hay agua yo ya me eh tirado_

_- pues tírate solo_

_- no me cambies el tema ¬¬_

_- vale si lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo ya esta ahora sacame de aquí_

_- demuéstramelo con un beso_

_- no ¬¬_

_- tu lo quisiste –la lanza_

_- aaaaah_

_Anna iba cayendo a una gran velocidad cerró sus ojos con fuerza y de pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y un cuerpo cubría completamente el suyo_

_-abre los ojos- pe...pero tu?_

_-creías que te iba a dejar toda la diversión a ti?_

_- suéltame idiota!_

_-vale -la suelta_

_- O.O no solo era una broma acércate asakura_

_-la abrasa- cuando te diga sierra los ojos_

_-porque?_

_-porque vamos a caer al agua_

_-vale –se aferra más a él - k miedo…_

_-ya!_

_Se incrustaron en el fondo del mar como una bala en un cuerpo luego de unos segundos ambos salieron a flote y anna se aferro al brazo de Yoh para no hundirse_

_-eso estuvo genial_

_- dirás tu porque casi muero de un infarto_

_- jijijiji que exagerado_

_- el agua esta muy fría_

_-quieres que te lleve?_

_- vale _

_-tomate de mi cuello_

_Anna hace lo que yoh le indica y se la lleva nadando hasta la lancha luego llegan a la orilla hay Yoh amarra la lancha y saca a anna_

_- ya estamos aquí -dice un yoh sonriente_

_- si me alegro –trata de levantarse pero cae al suelo- a mi tobillo_

_-déjame ver –le toca el tobillo- es una torcedura debió ser cuando caímos al agua_

_- me duele mucho_

_- en casa tengo algo para curarte mientras si quieres te llevo en brazos_

_- -ruborizada- gra….gracias_

_Los dos se van a la casa conversando (si a las peleas se le puede decir conversar XD) luego de 10 minutos llegan y allí…._

_-hogar dulce hogar –la recuesta en la cama- bien quédate aquí vuelvo enseguida_

_- si tranquilo me quedaré aquí como si pudiera moverme_

_-que pesada ¬¬_

_Así Yoh se va a el lavado y saca el botiquín de primero auxilios luego vuelve a la habitación pero.._

_- anna? Estas despierta? –la mueve- despierta tengo k curarte el pie –pensando- que hermosa se ve durmiendo parece un ángel_

_Yoh comienza a acercarse al rostro de anna y ya podía sentir su respiración comenzó a sentir el rose de sus labios hasta que se unieron en un dulce beso el cual solo uno de ellos disfrutaba yoh hubiera estado así para siempre pero su sueño se derrumbo cuando anna abrió los ojos y lo empujo_

_-pe…pero que haces!_

_-yo…_

_- porque me estabas besando –se levanta y queda muy cerca de el-_

_-por…porque si ¬¬_

_- -le apunta golpeándole el pecho- eso no es una respuesta!_

_Yoh rápidamente toma la mano de anna y la acerco, la abraso por la cintura y la beso como si de ella dependiera su vida._

_Anna por su parte aun le costaba reconocer que se había enamorado de yoh pero comenzó poco a poco responder el beso y apasionándolo tomándolo por el cuello_

_Yoh toma a anna en brazos sin dejar de besarla y la acostó en la cama esta con dificultad le sacó la polera y el pantalón a yoh y yoh le sacó a anna su vestido quedando ambos en ropa interior_

_-es….espera_

_-que?_

_-yo...no est……….._

_Anna no pudo seguir ya que yoh la calló con un dulce beso comenzó a sacarle la ropa interior a besar sus pechos primero lenta y luego rápidamente comenzó a bajar y a besar el abdomen de anna y se le erizó la piel entonces Yoh decidió entrar en ella estuvieron toda la noche así hasta k ambos amantes ya cansados y con su cuerpo sudando descansaban uno encima de otro_

_-uf eso estuvo genial –se coloca a su lado_

_-lo abrasa- eres estupendo_

_-lose –sonríe y la abrasa- buenas noche_

_- buenas noches_

_Así los dos se tapan y yoh queda profundamente dormido y anna pensaba en lo ocurrido mientras acariciaba el cabello de yoh..._

_--pensando- que es esta sensación no me quiero separar de el pero si lo eh conocido hace poco a pesar de eso me siento feliz muy feliz espero k mis sentimientos sean correspondidos –yoh la abrasa mas fuerte- buenas noche –se duerme_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE _

_Los rayos del sol que traspasaban la ventana llegando a sus hermosos ojos azabaches _

_-bostezando- buenos días –la mira- valla aun duermes -le quita mechones de la cara- anna despierta_

_- mm no quiero dormir –se da vuelta_

_- vamos tenemos que irnos_

_- adonde?_

_- a casa_

_- vale vale –se levanta_

_-te esperare en el coche_

_- OK_

_Luego de una horas ya estaba todo listo para que se marcharan subieron al coche y se fueron dentro entablaron una conversación no muy buena _

_- anna temos que hablar sobre lo de anoche.._

_-si dime_

_- esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros como si nunca hubiera pasado tienes que olvidarlo_

_- pe...pero si yo te quiero_

_-lo siento creo que el sentimiento no es mutuo_

_-entonces por te acostaste conmigo pork me besaste PORK!_

_-quizás solo porque me apetecía_

_PAF!_

_Se escucho la cachetada más fuerte que yoh había recibido en su vida_

_-para el auto_

_- aun no llegamos a tu casa –se toca la mejilla- oye eso me dolió_

_- DETEN EL MALDITO AUTO Y NO ME INPORTA SI TE DOLIO O NO!_

_-para el auto- lo siento_

_-comienza a llorar se baja y se va_

_-perdóname Anna _

_EN OTRO LADO…_

_-cae al suelo llorando- eres un idiota asakura_

_¿: Disculpe señorita porque llora?_

_- tu O.O?_

**_CONTINUARA……_**

_**Yoh: que interesante…quien será esa persona? O.o**_

_**Hao: solo lo sabrán en el próximo Cáp. De Aishiteru **_

_**Anna: apurence me quiero ir a casa ¬¬**_

_**Len: concuerdo con Anna…esto es aburrido u.ú**_

_**Diabolo: ¬¬ mejor cállense…leamos los reviews **_

**_Hao: -vestido de reportero- aquí Hao Asakura junto a su estúpido hermano gemelo Yoh Asakura, en la sección "Leyendo reviews"… adelante Yoh…_**

**_Yoh:-vestido igual que Hao- Hola …oye no soy estúpido ¬¬ bueno no importa… el primer reviews es de Esfinge gracias por la critica, esperamos que así este bien… saludos _**

_**Hao: si besos… luego viene Cony Asakura de nuevo gracias por tu opinión guapa –guiña un ojo- nos estamos comunicando besos**_

_**Yoh: si nos vemos Cony ….luego viene…**_

_**Len: apúrense, todavía no entiendo como le escriben a esta porquería**_

_**Diabolo: -le tapa la boca- cállate ¬¬**_

**_Yoh: como iba diciendo, ante de que me interrumpieran ¬¬… ahora viene Annshail gracias por tu review Diabolo ya esta mejor y Tamao también y como ya vez actualizamos_**

_**Anna: gracias por preferirme **_

_**Hao: cuídate besos… ahora viene Anna Kyouyama A… gracias por tu opinión esperamos más reviews tuyos linda –le guiña un ojo-**_

_**Yoh: ahora viene Antiki gracias por tu opinión Diabolo se puso feliz por tu opinión, besos **_

_**Hao: y el ultimo es de…**_

_**Anna: por fin el último **_

**_Hao: déjame continuar quieres ¬¬…como iba diciendo gracias a Roshio Haneko Higurashi claro que te mandamos besos muñeca –guiña un ojo-_**

_**Yoh: gracias por tu opinión esperamos que esta conti sea de tu agrado …besos..**_

_**Hao /Yoh: Bueno finalizamos esta sección –aparecen con su ropa normal –gracias por los reviews **_

_**Diabolo: Cuídense mucho chicos nos vemos en otro capitulo de Aishiteru **_

_**Anna: por fin nos vamos**_

_**Diabolo: -pensando- bruja ¬¬-hablando- eso es todo por hoy **_

_**Todos: MATA-NE! **_


	5. No tengo olvido

_**Aishiteru**_

**_Cáp. 5 No te olvido_**

_-me seguiste? –dijo anna furiosa y levantándose- como te atreves aléjate de mi_

_- espere señorita creo que me confunde con otra persona_

_-que? Déjate de bromas yoh_

_- como lo suponía –suspira- todo el mundo me confunde son el ¬¬ yo soy su hermano gemelo mucho gusto soy hao asakura –dice el joven mientras deposita un beso en la mano de anna_

_-valla lo siento mucho y bueno el gusto es mió n.n_

_-disculpe mi imprudencia pero me gustaría saber cual es el motivo de sus lagrimas_

_-bueno yo –se seca las lagrimas- estoy así porque su hermano es un idiota_

_- no si eso lo sabia pero porque llora?_

_- jajaja gracias por animarme joven asakura_

_-dígame hao_

_- esta bien hao_

_-le acaricia la mejilla- una flor tan hermosa como tu no debe llorar por una estupido como mi hermano yo soy mucho mejor –le guiña el ojo- jajaja_

_-gracias_

_- seria tan amable de acompañarme a tomar algo mi leidy?_

_- encantada n.n_

_Anna y hao se vana a tomar un café y a charlar un poco así se conocían mejor y hao le dijo a anna que si ella le contaba que había ocurrido con yoh el estaría encantado de aconsejarla o ayudarla en cualquiera que fuera su deseo (típico de hao ¬¬)_

_Mientras con yoh….._

_- que haces aquí no te habías fijado con esa zorra ¬¬ -dice una joven de bellos cabellos rosas_

_-no hables así de anna –dice yoh mientras deja su chaveta encima de el sofá_

_- y encima la defiendes esto es la leche_

_- no la defiendo solo me molesta que trates así a la gente como si fueras superior a ella_

_-vale como quieras pero sabes algo –se acerca a el- esa chica me ofendió ahora veremos si yo no te doy lo que ella si –lo besa-_

_(Lo que paso luego supongo que entenderás ¬¬ yoh es un caliente)_

_Luego de lo ocurrido yoh no podía creer lo que había echo se avía acostado con tamao pero siempre pensando en anna decidió ir a su piscina y refrescarse solo quería olvidar todo pero…_

_-Pensando- porque no me sales de la cabeza maldita rubia bonita! . Deseo tanto volver a probar tus labios quiero abrasarte tocarte y volver a hacerte mía –se tira a la piscina- SAL DE MI MENTE! Porque demonios no puedo olvidarte –lo último el castaño lo dijo algo triste y enfadado_

_Mientras con hao y anna….._

_- ahora entiendo todo vosotros estáis enamorados y …_

_- no el no me quiere ¬¬_

_- no interrumpas ¬¬!_

_- perdón n.nU_

_- bien prosigamos lo que hay que hacer es sacar a tamo de en medio y juntarlo a vosotros y para hacer eso tengo un plan –dice hao con una sonrisa diabólica_

_- que plan:s_

_- te iras a vivir conmigo a la casa asakura donde vive yoh y tamao_

_-porque están ellos si es tu casa?_

_- porque es mía y de yoh así que dices trato echo?_

_- Mm. podría funcionar_

_-claro que funcionara _

_- esta bien trato echo – al decir esto ambos estrecharon sus manos y comenzaron su plan-_

_Hao opino que era mejor que pasara un tiempo ya que sino seria sospechoso que llegaran ese mismo día así que vivirían junto mientras en el apartamento de el _

_Luego de un mes.. Yoh y tamao……_

_- Yoh! Hao va a venir – decía la peli rosada emocionada_

_- que con ello --?_

_- que hay que recibirlo bien hace dos años que no lo ves_

_- se me izo tan corto –suspira- bien voy a preparar algo para comer_

_- no mejor lo ago yo n.n tu pon la mesa_

_- como quieras…_

_Luego de dos horas …._

_DING DONG! (El timbre XDDD)_

_- que rápido ¬¬ -dice el castaño algo molesto_

_- holaaa hermanito! nOn_

_- que tal?_

_- bien y tamao?_

_- esta cocinando algo quería darte la bienvenida_

_- pues dile que seremos 4_

_- porque? Tanta hambre tienes? Jeje ¬u¬_

_- idiota vine con mi novia!_

_-siente una puntada en el corazón- a si? Que bien y quien es la pobre chica?_

_- ya la veras esta en el coche es que quiero que sea una sorpresa_

_- porsierto por cuanto tiempo te quedas_

_- no se unos 3 o 4 años todo depende –sonríe picadamente-_

_- a que bueno ¬¬U_

_- a y mi novia se quedara conmigo _

_- la conociste aquí o en Francia?_

_- acá el día que llegue la encontré llorando y pues hablamos resulta que un tipo la había dejado recién y no se sentí deseo a protejerla bueno y poco a poco me enamore de ella y aquí estoy_

_- siempre tan romántico ¬¬_

_- HAO! –dice tamao corriendo hacia los hermanos_

_- TAMAO! –dice hao a su encuentro_

_Chanana nananaaaa (música de reencuentro)_

_-la abrasa muy fuerte- tanto tiempo estas guapísima_

_- tu igual n.n oye vamos a comer eh preparado tu comida favorita_

_-si bueno tamao debes colocar un puesto mas en la mesa ya que vino la novia de hao –dijo yoh interrumpiendo el tan bonito reencuentro el cual a el le paresia patético_

_- si lo haré – dice tamao y se va dentro de casa ya que se encontraban en la terraza de la gran casa asakura_

_- bueno yo voy a buscarla entro enseguida_

_En el coche…_

_- bien annita vamos_

_- no se estoy algo nerviosa –dice anna jugando con sus dedos_

_- vamos no eches atrás ahora además de que ese vestido te queda precioso vas a hacer que a yoh se le caiga la baba y a tamao le va a salir humo de la envidia –dice hao sonriéndole y imaginándose la escena-_

_- ves con mayor razón si trata de hacerme algo esa tipa es una fiera_

_- no te preocupes yo estaré hay por si pasa algo no lo permitiré no dejare que te dañen - le dice hao mientras acaricia la mejilla de anna_

_- vale vamos –se baja del coche-_

_-le coloca el brazo para que se tome de el- de verdad estas preciosa_

_-le toma el brazo- gracias n/n_

_Anna estaba con un vestido largo y brillante de color negro tenia un corte en el lado que llegaba hasta su rodilla dejando ver sus hermosas y largas piernas el vestido tenia un cuello de tortuga y las mangas largas estas se agostaban a su cuerpo al igual que todo el vestido dejando ver su hermosa figura definitivamente a yoh se le caería la baba…_

_- yoh? –pregunta le peli rosada algo enojada_

_- que –dice yoh también algo enojado pero esto no era raro para tamao ya que yoh solía comportarse así_

_- como crees que será la novia de hao?_

_- yo que se supongo que guapa_

_- espero que no se vea mejor que yo porque sino seria el centro de atención_

_- que pesada --_

_- tu no te iras a fijar en ella verdad ¬¬?_

_- claro que no ,no digas estupideces quieres ¬¬_

_- vale lo siento_

_- bueno están listos para ver a la persona mas hermosa del mundo_

_- no exageres –esta ves fue tamao la de mal humor-_

_- venga tamao no la recibas mal – dijo yoh con un tono de preocupación sentía que la persona que estaba detrás de hao era…_

_- bueno os presento a mi novia –se quita de delante de anna- anna kyouyama_

_- ANNA! – dijo yoh sorprendido y a la ves feliz_

_- TU! –tamao estaba que explotaba de rabia_

_- veo que ya os conocéis n.n_

_- si sobre todo yoh verdad –anna mira a yoh con mucho odio_

_Continuara……_

_**Yoh: uuu que bueno non**_

_**Len: sigo sin aparecer ¬¬**_

_**Horo: yo tampoco**_

_**Anna: a mi me gusta mucho mi papel –sonríe diabólicamente- dulce venganza**_

_**Diabolo: n.nU**_

_**Yoh: esta bueno porque no le sigues?**_

_**Diabolo: no estoy demasiado estresada tengo muchas cosas que hacer anna porque no lo continúas tú?**_

_**Anna: será un gusto ¬u¬**_

_**Yoh: -la abrasa- que bien mi annita va a seguir la historia**_

**_Anna: si como sea como ahora yo soy la directora yo decidiré quien aparece y vosotros nos estaréis así que ni siquiera os ilusionéis_**

_**Hao: cállate anna mejor leamos los rewiers son solo tres XDDD**_

_**Anna: la próxima abra más ya que yo lo escribiré –dijo anna en tono desafiante**_

_**Yoh: bien cony que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior **_

_**Hao: si gracias guapa hermosa te queremos mucho non!**_

_**Yoh: bien no te pases**_

_**Hao: ¬¬ bien el próximo es anshail espero que respecto a tu comentario no pienses que el que no querías que saliera fuese yo ¬¬ bueno de todas formas gracias por leer esta historia y esperamos que te guste este capitulo**_

_**Anna: y el último es monik 15 quien también piensa que hao es un asco**_

_**Hao: no dice eso ¬¬**_

_**Anna: no pero lo piensa y no me contradigas esperamos que te guste este capitulo y que lo sigas leyendo listo ahora vamonos**_

_**Todos: MATANE O**_


	6. Vamos a ser padres

Mi hijo

- sobre todo yoh verdad?

- tu!! desgraciada has venido a quitarme a mi prometido denuevo

- porsupuesto que no si yo estoy con hao n.n -anna trato de disimular su risa

- tamao deverias tratar mejor a anna no?

- jamas hao esque no ves que ella no te quiere te esta utilizando para hacercarse mas a yoh!

- No digas tonterias -dijo hao son una sonrisa

- ella no se va a quedar aquí en mi casa!

- Te recuerdo que esta casa es mia y de yoh no tuya asique te acostumbras a ella o te vas

- se sienta de golpe- y tu no dices nada?

- bienvenia anna n.n -le sonrie dulsemente

- se va- idiota!

- bueno porque no os sentais? Lacomida se va a enfriar

- claro -dice hao con cara de hambre

- hao podrias llevarme a mi habitacion creo que necesito descansar -le dijo al oido pero yoh lo escucho

- te llevo yo anna deja a mi hermano debe comer

- si gracias yoh

- gracias hermanito -se pone a comer

- le coloca el braso- vamos?

- le toma del braso- si vamos...

En el camino anna comienza a sentirse peor y cae al subir las escaleras por suerte estaba sujetada del braso de yoh y este la sostubo antes de colpearse con el suelo

- anna estas bien?

- si solo me eh mareado un poco pero -se vuelve a caer- es...estoy .b...bien-se levanta con difcultad-

- ven -la coje el brasos- yo te llevo

anna estaba demaciado devil para caminar asique dejo que yoh la llevara a su habitacion cuando llegan anna estaba pofundamente dormida

-la recuesta- valla veo que estabas muy cansada -la tapa y le acarisia la mejilla- buenas noches -la besa-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

- golpeando la puerta- annita puedo pasar?

- pasa -entra hao- buenos dias

como amanesio mi flor? -le toma las manos

mucho mejor oye que hora es?

Las 2 de la tarde

tanto eh dormido O.O

si no quisimos levantarte por lo de ayer ademas yoh dijo k estabas agotada asique mejor que te dejaramos dormir

donde esta yoh?

Se esta bañando en la pisina vamos?

No gracias

porque? Vamos sera genial n.n

vale pero yo solo tomare el sol

ya se lo que te pasa a ti!

No, no sabes -////-

no quieres ver a yoh porque te da vergüenza vengaaa vamos que seguro terminais saliendo juntos

que!!?? o.oUU

te quiro lista en 10 minutos luego vengo a por ti bye n.n -le da un beso en la frente y se va-

Anna se pone un bikini rojo y una mini falda negra se mira un rato en el espejo queria estar perfecta para yoh luego espero a hao y se fueron hacia la pisina

para que te has puesto la falda? No te vas a bañar? -dice hao sonriendo

no solo tomare el sol

aa vale bueno ya llegamos n.n

valla que grande o.o

si bueno si quieres allan estan las sillas para tomar sol por aya va un tobogan y hay los refrescos

vale gracias

porque no hacemos una carrera aver quien nada mas rapido?

No esque veras...-se sienta en la orilla de la pisina mojando sus pies- nose nadar -/////-U

a pues no importa tu toma el sol tranquila ya competire con yoh

vale gracias -le tira un beso con la mano

anna se levanta y comienza a caminar por la orilla era un pisina enorme y quiso rodearla caminando por la orilla deteniendose en la parte mas onda para ver la profundida eran como minimo 3 metros de altitud ella no se habia percatado que alguien les habia espiado y escuchado la conversacion que tubo con hao

haci que no sabe nadar...-dijo tamao pensando mientras salia de su escondite- yoh mi amor vamos a bañarnos

me quedare tomando sol tamao no molestes -.- -se sienta en una silla con un libro

vale ¬¬

yoh estaba a unos dos metros de annay la miraba fijamente atraves de sus gafas de sol vio como tamao se le hacercaba luego miro hacia el tobogan y vio a su hermano caer por el ...justo en el momento en que hao toca el agua todos lo miraron y tamao aprobecho ese momento para lansarla al agua

-comienza a undirse – HAO!!!!!!!!!!

-ve a anna ahogandose- anna...-nada lo mas rapido que puede hacia ella

yoh al ver a anna solo con los brasos en la superficie se asusta y corre donde ella se tira al agua y la toma por la sintura justo antes de que se undiera por completo levantandola

-abrasa a yoh temblando-

tranquila -la abrasa y luego la siensa en la orilla quedando solo el en el agua- estas bien?

Haciente con la cabeza- gracias

que te pasa tamao estas loka! -grito hao furioso

no sabia que no sabia nadar

aun haci no tenias porque empujarla

++++Hao y tamao siguieron discutiendo++++

deverdad estas bien?

Si muchas gracias...pero sal del agua mira te has tirado con ropa ve a canbiarte antes de que te enfermes -le sonrie dulsemente-

sale de la pisina- si -coje una toalla y rodea a anna con ella- pero vamos los dos que tu tambien te has caido con ropa n.n

gracias

Yoh ayuda a anna a levantarse y se van dentro de la casa el iva frotandole los hombros a anna para que entrara en calor

Mientras con hao...

quiera o no lo aras!

NO, no me voy a disculpar!

Si no llega a ser por yoh la matas!

Mira tu que bien si no fuera por casi estaria muerta que feliz seria yo si la viera muerta y enterrada

le da una cachetada- no vuelvas a dacir eso porque te arranco la boca -se va

se toca la mejilla roja por el golpe- idiota...

Mientras yoh y anna

anna quieres comer algo?

Si tengo mucha hambre n.n

pues que se prepare algo yoh devo hablar contigo -decia tamao furiosa

vale vuelvo enseguida

tranquilo yo preparo la comida de los cuatro -le dijo sonriendo

gracias anna n.n

En la habitacion de yoh...

bueno de que quieres hablar?

Te acuerdas de lo que paso la otra noche?

Si -/////-

pues que han pasado tres semanas y me ise un tes de embarazo

QUE!!!???

y salio positivo -lo abrasa- vamos a ser padres ahora nadie podra separarnos

-la abrasa desanimado- si...nadie...

pensando- ahora que yoh cree que estoy embarazada dejara de estar encaprichado con la rubiera esa y no se alejara de mi nadie podra separrnos nisiquiera kioyama...

Continuara...

Anna: me ah quedado genial ¬w¬

yoh: O.O que fuerte eres buena annita

horo: ni tanto ---.----

por ese comentario horohoro resivio un viaje gratis a la luna

anna: vale me voy necesito inspiracion

yoh: si adios n.n

anna: ¬¬ tu te quedas respondiendo rewiers con el idiota de tu hermano

yoh: u.u ok...

hao: bien empesemos el primero es...adri U resumido pero bien gracias

yoh: e siguiente es...anshail gracias por leernos n.n si mi annita es genial

hao: ¬¬ k kulpa tengo yo de ser el mejor amigo de esa pesada

yoh: n.nU bueno aki tienes el autografo -le da un papelito- el siguiente es nuestra fiel amiga cony n.n un besito cony y gracias por sernos tan fiel cuando contactes con miki esta te dara algo

hao: si mi amor mi cony mi vida eh obligado a miki a hacerte un regalo asique hay le veras te amooo

yoh: ù.u hao el rewier

hao: a s perdon ahora viene..antiki jeje gracias por la sugerencia lo tendremos en cuenta

yoh: si si...ahora viene Diana-rae jejej que mala ;; te gusta verme celoso

hao: jeje gracias!!! roshio haneko higurashi si soy sexy ademas de guapo

yoh: n.nU jeje asique anna kyouyama es anti tamao tranquila en esta historia tamao no aparese mucho

tamao: ;;

hao: n.nU jiji a la rosadita no la quieren como a mi bueno ahora viene gabiouti que bueno que te gusta la pesada de anna como directora ¬¬ aunque nose pork te gusta todo el rato nos esta mandando

yoh: porque es muy buena n.n jennkyouyama gracias por el rewier nos alegramos mucho que te aya gustado y ojala que este te guste

hao: eso ah sido todo por esperamos que tengan muy buenas tardes

yoh: hasta luego n.n a miki les manda saludos desde hawai dice que quisas vuelva pronto


	7. No hay boda

No hay boda

luego de esa conversacion yoh bajo a comer ya que anna habia preparado la cena pero...

-valla que bien se ve la comida

-me temo que solo nosotros comeremos

-porque?

-Hao me dijo que se iria con tamao a comer fuera para disculparse por lo que le dijo en la pisina

-valla pues que te parese si comemos esto en el salon y vemos una pelicula?

-Mejor preparo otra cosa mas liviaa y esto lo comemos mañana

-con cara de perrito abandonado- pero yo quiero comer de tu comida

-asakura no seas infantil -roja- preparo otra cosa y listo

-vale pero yo escojo la pelicula

-bueno

luego de un momento anna lleg al comedor con patatas, palomitas y refrescos

-yoh tanto te cuesta elegir una pelicula?

Se apagan las luces...

-y...yoh?

-Detras de ella le toka el ombro- bu!

-aaa estupido! -le pega-

-losiento no me pude contener n#

-vale pero prende la luz quieres? ù.u

-no hay que verla a oscuras nn

-se tira al sofa- como quieras

Luego de un momento se ponen a ver la pelicula llamada "el amanecer de los muertos"

-esta pelicula no da miedo -se echa una patata a la boca- no lo crees anna?

-Muerta de miedo- si, si una tonteria

-no estaras asustada?

-No no no , que va como voy a estar asustada

Se apaga el televisor kedando todo completamente a oscuras y se escuchaban los auyidos de los perros

-aaaaa -se sienta en el rincon del sofa- que miedo

-anna donde estas?

-Aquí asakura prende laluz esto ya no es divertido

-espera que no veo nada -ensiende el mechero- ven -la ayuda a levantarse- esas bien?

-Lo abrasa- si un poco asustada

-rojo- ven vamos a por velas

-no me da miedo quedemonos aquí hasta que vuelva la luz

-como quieras

Ambos se sentaron a conversar hasta que anna le dio frio y a yoh se le ocurrio algo. Se hacerco a anna y la abraso la tapo con su chaketa kedando esta entre el cuerpo de yoh y el respaldo del sofa y haci ambos calleron en un profundo sueño

-abriendo la puerta del salon- llegamos!!!

-yoh mi amor?? -sube a la habitacion

-los ve – jje mejor voy a decirle a tamao k salieron

-y..mmm . 

Hao le habia tapado la boca a tamao para que no los despertara

Al dia siguiente...

-bostesa- buenos dias

-despiera- mmm? Aaa pero que ago aquí y ensima contigo

-ni que fuera tan orrible

-si si lo es sueltame!

-Vale -la suelta y se levanta- k karacter tienes por la mañana

-corre hacia la habitacion- hao...

anna llega a la habiatacion de hao y este aun dormida asique anna serro la puerta y se tira ensima de el

-O.O menuda manera de despertarme flor ...-la mira- que le paso para que de una flor delicada se alla convertido en una gatita trabiesa?

-Jiji esque tengo que contarte lo que me paso ayer

-aver cuenteme que le paso?

-Se mete dentro de las tapas y abrasa a hao- veras ayer... -le cuenta todo- y desperte a su lado abrasados w 

-balla mira la niña lanzada -le pega con una almohada

-le pega con otra almohada- oye!

-A quieres pelea? ..

Haci los dos comienzan a pegarse con las amohadas y se escuchaban las risas por toda la casa cuando estaban juntos se lo pasaban muy bien y yoh los escuchaba detras de la puerta de la habitacion de hao y comenzo a sentir celos ya que el no podia estar haci con anna

-pensando- annita que diablos me pasa porque me siento haci cuando estoy contigo . no es justo yo quiero ser hao TTT.TTT

-que haces yoh? -le dice hao abriendo la puerta

-eh...nada nada porque estas lleno de plumas?

-Esque estaba jugando con mi annita a la guerra de almohadas

-a y donde esta anna?

-Dijo que estaba cansada asique le dije que durmiera un rato esta recostada en mi cama ya que yo voy a salir con tamao denuevo jiji

-valla pues k les valla bien y lleguen tarde que...que...que eso que llegen tarde

-si si tranquilo no estaremos en todo el dia aquí ¬w¬

-a pues vale

-bueno voy a desayunar adios -se va

-adios..

en eso yoh entra en la habitacion de hao donde estaba anna durmiendo tranquilamente

-anna...que linda te ves durmiendo -se coloca junto a ella- eres hermosa -le acarisia el pelo- realmente hermosa -se hacerca para besarla-

-aun con los ojos serrados- yoh se puede saber que haces? -los abre-

-etto...yo...yo...iva a...

-si me vas a besar haslo rapido

anna tomo del cuello a yoh y lo beso apasionadamente. Yoh no se lo penso dos veses y la toma por la sintura profundisando el beso pudo aver pasado algo mas pero...

-YOH!!! -tamao estaba en el umbral de la puerta

-tamao...pero tu no ivas a salir con...HAO!

-Losiento no la pude convenser nnU

-como puedes hacerme esto en mi estado...

-que estado? -pregunto hao curioso

-yoh de que habla esta bruja -le dijo anna mirandole

-pues...de...que

-estoy embarazada -dice tamao mirando a anna

-QUE! -corre donde hao y lo abrasa

-la abrasa- tranquila annita..

-yo...losiento anna...-dice yoh hacercandoce

-como fuiste capaz -llorando- yoh te vas a casar y ensima con un bebe de por medio! -dijo anna ahogada en lagrimas

-pero si yo..-dijo yoh tratando de exusarse

-hermano me has desepcionado

-haci es pues yoh solo perdera sus obligaciones si no se casa conmigo pero como le iso una promesa a su madre ya muerta... tendra que cumplirla

-tamao callate! Sabes muy bien que mi madre quiere la felizidad de yoh y esta junto a anna -la abrasa mas fuerte-

-yoh es el que decide -mira yoh sin dejar de llorar- y bien tu decides yoh -se aferra mas a hao- dilo ella o yo..

-pues yo...no me voy a casar pero...no voy a negar a ese hijo ni voy a abandonar a tamao con el...

Continuara...

miki: volvi!!!! nn

yoh: se te echaba de menos miki

anna: mentira yo me las apañaba sola

miki: nnU gracias yoh

hao: -hablando por movil- noo culega tu

miki: o.o?

Hao: noo tu primero

yoh: o.oU?

Hao: vale a la de tres

anna: -.-UU

hao: 1...2...3

miki: o.o??

hao: vengaa tu primero

miki: -le susurra a yoh- kon kien habla?

Yoh:-le susurra a miki- supongo k con cony

miki: ah -.-

hao: venga tb te kiero un besito adios -le cuelga- bueno amigos en k estabamos

los tres: o.oUU

hao: que?

Miki: nn nada hao que eh vuelto

hao: si que bueno ya no soportaba a anna

anna: ¬¬

hao: jejeje era broma nnU

yoh: bueno leemos los rewiers miki?

Miki: siii nn hao los leemos?

Hao: -enviando mensajes por el movil- eh?

Miki: ¬¬ -le kita el movil- a leer rewiers!

Hao: valee -.-

yoh: el primero es de annshail miki esta advertida nnU y gracias por compadeserte de mi jeje un beso guapa

hao: el siguiente es de mi amorsito con el verdecito gracias por el rewiers y yo tb te amo cariño

miki: el siguiente es de coolwater jeje gracias por opinar y tranquilo ya se veran los celos de yoh

hao: el siguiente...kien es? -mira el papel extrañado

Miki: ¬¬ k mas da -le kita el papel- jennkyouyama nn sep me kambie el nombre antes me llamaba diabolo ahora soy miki bueno siempre eh sido miki solo k diabolo es mi apodo nn

yoh: nn y el ultimo es de Dyana-rae gracias por el beso n///n

miki: bueno eso es todo adios nOn un besote y sigan poniendo rewiers jijiji

hao: -le kita el movil a miki y sigue escriviendo el mensaje a cony- jiji

miki: ¬¬ hao


	8. Una nueva vida sin ti

_**Una nueva vida**_

_-_QUE!!! -dice Anna al borde de las lagrimas

_- que?!_

_- si! -lo abrasa- que bien -dice Tamao feliz_

_-la empuja- suéltame Tamao esto solo lo ago por mi hijo_

_-Anna sale corriendo y llorando-_

_-Annita!! -Hao trata de cojerla pero no la alcanza_

_-agacha la mirada- lo siento hermano_

_-eres un verdadero idiota Yoh -va tras Anna_

_Hao sale del cuarto y se va hacia la habitación de anna al entrar esta ella en el suelo con una almohada tapaba su cara y se notaba que estaba llorando_

_-Annita.. -sierra la puerta- deja de llorar mi niña seguro que cambia de opinión_

_- adjtcwxyzrkmnqueiln_

_- si no te quitas la almohada de la cara no lograre entenderte_

_- es un idiota -sigue llorando- no se..como pude enamorarme de el aaa -vuelve a abrasar la almohada_

_-Annita -le quita la almohada- basta! -la ayuda a levantarse- por favor no llores mas tu no eres así recuerda eres Anna Kiouyama la dura y mandona chica de siempre _

_-deja de llorar y lo mira con enfado- como que mandona? _

_- Sip mandona -sonríe Hao de manera traviesa_

_-ya veras! -lo empuja y cae en la cama- eres un tonto -dice anna alzando una ceja_

_-a si? _

_Hao toma la muñeca de anna y la tira a la cama igual que el. Anna avía caído de espalda se da vuelta y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de hao y este le acaricia el pelo_

_- estas mejor?_

_-si gracias haito_

_- tranquila aun nos quedan trucos bajo la manga_

_-loco -cae su ultima lagrima- gracias… -cae en un profundo sueño_

_-de nada mi flor…_

_Hao toma en brazos a anna y la acuesta en su cama y se queda toda la noche abrasándola. Anna estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Hao disfrutando el calor que este emanaba _

_Al día siguiente en el desayuno_

_- escuchadme por favor -pide yoh_

_- mirada acecina de parte de hao- que quieres?_

_- que pasa amor mió -dice tamao_

_Anna simplemente lo ignoró_

_- mañana mismo me voy de viaje a Londres_

_- y cuando vuelves cariñito?_

_- no voy a volver_

_- se levanta de la silla- permiso me retiro - anna se fue con la mirada sombría_

_- entonces mi amor me iré contigo?_

_- no, ayer hable con mi abuela y el compromiso esta roto así como no me are cargo de ti ni de nadie puesto que no estas embarazada -se va_

_- permiso tamao voy a ver a anna - hao se va_

_Mientras con anna_

_- llorando y golpeando un peluche- entupido, idiota, te odio! Eres un inbecil y un -le detienen la mano- suéltame hao_

_- no hasta que bajes hay y hables con el no huyas así no arreglaras nada anna -dijo este bastante serio-_

_- comienza a llorar desconsoladamente - no quiero que se valla_

_- la abrasa- vamos annita no llores -la toma en brasos y la recuesta en la cama- descansa un poco vale?_

_- si -se queda profundamente dormida-_

_En el comedor_

_- mirando la televisión- jajá pero que morro tiene jajaja_

_- toma el control y apaga la televisión- yoh_

_- oye! Estaba viendo aquí no hay quien viva!_

_- tenemos que hablar_

_- de que? _

_- ya estarás contento has destrozado lo poco que quedaba de esperanza por recuperarte en ella_

_- hermano no se de que me hablas _

_- sabes perfectamente que te hablo de anna -dijo queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada_

_- a! ya se le pasara_

_- que?! Acaso te párese bien dejarla!?_

_- será lo mejor para los dos_

_- yoh! por favor lloro toda la noche por ti! Esta muy dolida no quiere perderte es que no lo entiendes!_

_- lo siento hao -mira el suelo con la mirada sombría_

_- este no es el yoh que yo conosco…te me has caído pero bajo hermano -se va_

_Con anna…._

_-pensando- quizás el destino quiere que no estemos juntos -suspira- hao tiene razón yo no soy así -pensando en voz alta- des hoy voy a comenzar una nueva vida sin ti yoh!_

_- con tal de que este yo por mi no hay problema -dice hao entrando_

_- como no -le dijo dedicándole una adorable sonrisa_

_- veo que estas mucho mejor_

_- si gracias a ti -lo abrasa- no podría salir adelante sin tí hao…gracias_

_- si tu lo dices -le sonríe_

_-sonríe- y has sabido algo de tu hermano?_

_- anna..yo creo que lo mejor es que vallas tu y le hagas entrar en razón no pierdes nada además en una de esas pasa algo y..aush! Porque me pegas?_

_- no digas tonterias hablare con el pero a solas_

_- vale como quieras_

_Luego de unas horas de charla con hao anna decide por fin encarar a yoh y esse te encontraba bañandoce en la piscina como era de costumbre en yoh le gustaba disfrutar del agua por la noche_

_-Yoh!!_

_- que pasa anna?_

_- que haces? _

_- creo que es evidente_

_- tan simpático como siempre -dijo usando el mayor sarcasmo posible_

_- tenemos una actitud muy similar_

_- tu y yo? Ja no me hagas reír _

_- acércate_

_- para que?_

_- maldita sea acércate!_

_- vale cálmate pesado_

_Anna se acerca y yoh la toma de la muñeca y la tira al agua pero obviamente no la dejo hundirse tomándola de la cintura_

_- kyaaaa -lo abrasa con fuerza- que miedo yoh por favor no me sueltes_

_- con la fuerza con la que me abrasas ni aunque se soltara te hundirías_

_- déjame en la orilla por favor _

_Yoh no izo caso de las suplicas del agua y la llevo hacia lo mas hondo donde habían como mínimo dos metros y medio y ninguno tocaba la superficie_

_- yoh por favor no seas cruel sácame de aquí_

_- no querías hablar conmigo?_

_- yo preferiría cierta distancia_

_- si quieres te suelto_

_- no, estoy bien así_

_- y de que quieres hablar?_

_- es que quería que mañana pasáramos un -se sonroja- ultimo día juntos así en plan despedida de pareja aun que si no quieres lo entiendo yo solo lo sugería_

_- me párese bien pero para que empezar mañana comencemos hoy _

_Así yoh saco una mano de la cintura de anna y la coloco en el cuello de ella acercando su cara y besándola como si fuera su aire mas preciado y anna respondió enseguida apasionando el beso ya no le importaba si se hundía en ese momento o si el mundo explotaba solo quería que ese momento no acabara pero…para su mala suerte al día siguiente todo terminaría yoh partiría hacia Londres y ella debería comenzar una nueva vida sin yoh a pesar de todo siguieron besándose con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza_

"_te necesito"_

_Continuara_

_Miki: --- que romántico_

_Hao: es cierto de donde sacas ese romanticismo?_

_Miki: -le señala su libro nuevo- de esta historia_

_Hao: de que va?_

_Miki: de dos amores imposibles se llama la joven de la rivera ella es pobre y esta enamorada de un ricachon pero este esta comprometido y un día antes de la boda se acuesta con ella porque piensa k es una prostituta y la deja embarazada_

_Hao: aaaa y que pasa?_

_Miki: esta obligado a casarse con ella y le odia porque la separo de su prometida_

_Hao: genial y después?_

_Miki: ¬¬ lee el libro no te lo voy a contar todo_

_Yoh: ejem ejem_

_Miki y hao: que pasa yoh?_

_Yoh: leámoslos rewiers?_

_Miki: vale nn el primero es de mi amiga annshail k es buenísima escritora jiji gracias amiga por seguir leyendo la historia_

_Hao: y el otro de mi amor que es siempre tan linda no como el verdecito_

_Miki: no molestes a lizer!_

_Hao: ¬¬_

_Miki: ¬¬_

_Yoh: calmaros nnU_


	9. Una triste despedida

_**Una triste despedida**_

Salieron temprano de casa de Yoh no querian darle explicaciones a Tamao y Anna para que Hao no se preocupada le dejo una nota

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

- Si, quiero dar mi ultimo paseo por Tokio

- Bueno y ¿adonde vamos?

- Nolose podriamos ir a...el cine

- ¿Y luego? -lo mira con ojos soñadores-

- Quisas a bailar

- ¿¡Y luego??

- Al aeropuerto

- Agacha la mirada- ah...

- ¿Que pasa?¿Ya no me vas a preguntar nada mas?

- Sonrie falsamente- no, ya no tengo dudad

- Bueno -le toma la mano

- ¡¿Que...que haces?!

- ¿No dijiste que iva a ser una despedida de pareja?

- Si, pero no es necesario que lo agas en plan pareja

- A mi me apetese haci que lo hacemos a mi manera

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Porque es mi despedida

- Enojada- Has lo que quieras

- Vale

Yoh solta la mano de Anna y la colo en su ombro acercandola a el en un gesto posesivo

- ¡Olle sueltame!

- ¿No me dijiste que isiera lo que quisiera?

- Vete al demonio

- muy bajito- Pero si estoy con el

- ¿Que dijiste? -lo mira amenazadoramente-

- Jeje nada

Se fueron al cine a ver la casa de cera. A Yoh le parecio una porqueria pero Anna casi muere de miedo luego en la cena comieron un buen plato de carne y de postre naranjas con nata y crema de chocolate (N/A: adivinen quien lo pidio?) Despues fueron a una pista de baile que estaba ubicada en el mimo restorant

-----.-----

Besame pronto va amanecer  
abrazame no hay mas tiempo que perder  
excitame con tus besos de miel   
Seduceme

-----.-----

- Le coje la mano- Bailemos

- No quiero aun no termino mi postre Yoh

- Ya lo terminas luego ¡vamos! -La lleva a la pista

-----.-----

Mirame  
quiero ver en tu mirada  
la pasion sentir que tu me amas  
piel a piel nos undimos en las llamas  
Seduceme

-----.-----

Yoh comenzo a moverse al ritmo de la musica (N/A: una salsa ---) y Anna comenzaba a tomar el ritmo ambos bailaban estupendamente era el espectaculo todos los rodearon dejandoles espacio para que bailaran a sus anchas

-----.-----

Se que mañana no estaras  
y aunque me duela tu te vas  
cerca o lejos me extrañaras  
y el amor viene y se va  
viviremos el momento

Seduceme

-----.-----

- Bonita cansión -se enrolla en sus brasos- me recuerda a ti -se desenrolla-

- ¿Significa eso que me la dedicas? -la toma de la sintura

- Quisas -se suelta de el y da un giro- ¿Tu quieres?

- La hacerca tomandola de la muñeca- ¿Quiero que?

- Que te la dedique -lo abrasa por el cuello

- Vale -la toma de la sintura

-----.-----

por que tu eres parte de mi vida

y en mi corazon y sigo convencida  
que ese otro amor no te hace feliz  
y te hace sentir lo que es vivir   
se que mañana no estaras  
y aunque me duela tu te vas   
cerca o lejos me extrañaras  
el amor viene y se va   
viviremos el momento  
seduceme

-----.-----

- Oye...anna...

- Si?

- Tu...aun ...es...esta enamorada de mi? -se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado-

- Se sonroja- tu que crees?

- Nolose por eso te pregunto..

- Yo se que en el fondo..te quiero muchisimo pero lo que paso aquel día Yoh...yo no puedo perdonartelo

- Lo siento mucho, si pudiera cambiar algo seria el aver dicho eso annita nunca quise dañarte

-----.-----

solamente tenemos unas horas  
de compartir  
y por ultima vez quisiera tener  
tu cuerpo sobre mi  
sobre mi  
ven y seduceme  
dame tu cariño  
ven y seduceme seduceme  
mi amor

-----.-----

- Se separa- Bueno que aun no termina el baile no nos pongamos melodramaticos

- La hace girar- Si, lastima que esto no pueda durar mas

- ¿Lo dices por que te vas?

- Si, por eso deves hacerme disfrutar -la coje de la cintura- bailando

-----.-----

se que mañana no estaras  
y aunque me duela tu te vas  
serca o lejos me extrañaras  
el amor viene y se va  
vivemos el momento  
seduceme

-----.-----

- Te ehchare de menos -reconocio Anna con pesar

- Yo tambien Annita

Yoh y Anna siguieron bailando hasta que llego el fin de la cancion, hay Yoh la toma de la sintura y la empuja con delicadeza hacia atrás, dejandola en una pocicion que sus rostros quedaban a centimetro de distancia

-----.-----

Se que mañana no estaras y  
Aunque me duela tu te vas,  
Vamos a vivir lo nuestro,  
Y viviremos el momento,  
Seduceme  
(besame, abrasame, seduceme)  
Besame, Amame  
quiero sentir en tu mirada la pasion  
Seduceme

-----.-----

Y justo en el momento que sus labios ivan ajuntarse todo el mundo les apaludio, ambos sonrojados se separaron y agradecieon. Habia llegado la hora irce al aeropuerto.

- ¿Vamonos?

- Si -respondio Anna bruscamente mientras sentia que su corazon se rompia en mil pedasos

Camino al aeropuerto ninguno de los dos dijo nada y allí...

_**Pasajeros con destino a Londres vuelo 4 porfavor ir hacia la puerta 645 deven embarcar repito pasajeros...**_

- Bueno...llego la hora de despedice annita

- Si, espero que te valla bien -lo mira sin exprecion alguna- Adios Yoh

- ¿No me vas a abrasar?

-Lo abrasa con fuerza- cuidate mucho porfavor...

-Lo are...Adios -comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque-

Yoh iva a pasar su billete de vuelo pero antes miro hacia atrás, hay estaba ella con sus hermosos ojos negros baññados en lagrimas. Yoh comenzo a sentirse culpable, le dolia dejarla y sin pesarlo dos veces extendio los brasos de forma como si esperara un abraso. Anna comprendio su mesaje y corrio a los brazos de su amor. Al llegas Yoh la estrecho con ternura en sus brasos mientras Anna lloraba desconsolada.

- No llores preciosa, esto es lo mejor

- Te amor Yoh...Te amo...

- Anna...lo siento...tengo..tengo que irme

- ¿Podria hacer algo antes?

- ¿Que?

Anna abrasa del cuello a Yoh, se levanto de puntillas y se poseciono de la boa de Yoh con un ardoroso beso, Yoh la tomo por la cintura y respondio el beso con la misma pacion. Ambos sintieron una sensacion calida per...(N/A: tiene que aver un pero -.-)

- Anna...yo...tambien te amo

Anna quedo paralizada por la declaracion de el. Yoh deposito un beso en su frente, dio media vuelta, entrego su billete y se dirijio a la puerta que alejaria su destino del de Anna..para siempre. Yoh no se dio cuenta de que al besar la frente de Anna callo una lagrima en la mejilla de ella y que muchas de llas delataban su estado ya que en el suelo se veian las marcas de su dolor

Continuara...

**Hao: hala ..**

**Miki: bien ¿os ah gustado?**

**Yoh: ;; que triste**

**Miki: pero bueno calmate si aquí no termina**

**Yoh: a no? ..**

**Miki: no**

**Yoh: bien! nn**

**Hao y Miki: . Uu neee tenemos un invitado**

**Hao: sierto! PASA DIABOLO!**

**Diabolo: nn que hay gente hermosa! --- soy yo mas guapo que nunca**

**Miki: emm ya Diabolo calla**

**Diabolo: .x.**

**Yoh: leamos rewiers ok?**

**Miki: si! El primero es de _caroline _jeje muchas gracias nn ahora que estoy de vacaciones podre seguir con mi fic mas seguido y siento decirtelo pero no podre seguir la fortaleza diguital porque pos a algunas personas no les ah gustado que yo escriviera sobre el libro de Dan Brown asique lo borrare -.- en cualquier caso si quieres saber que pasa lee el libro jeje por eso un beso y ojala sigas lleyendo mi fic nn**

**Yoh: bien el segundo es de _Annshail _gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y ..Uu pobre tamao chica que tampoco es tan mala jeje pos eso un beso grande para ti y sigue leyendonos porfis ---**

**Miki: bien Hao dinos el tercero nn**

**Hao: -jugado playsteishon- aja...**

**Miki: ¬¬ Hao!**

**Hao: que lo lea Diabolo yo estoy ocupado**

**Miki: ¬¬ leelo o te golpeo**

**Hao: bien ¬¬ -coje la oja y lo lee- es de _Roshio Asakura g_racias guapapor leernos esperamos no defraudarte y tranquila ya abra mas romantisismo verdad Yoh?**

**Yoh: sip y una beso enorme para ti n///n tranquila . . Annita hoy no ah venido**

**Miki: jeje bien Diabolo lee los dos ultimos**

**Diabolo: -admirando una foto de Cony-Asakura- --- **

**Miki: o.ô ya lo leo yo.._jennkyouyama _muchas gracias por leer jeje y por brindarnos un poco de tu tiempo para leer mi fic un beso enome amiga y aquí esta este capitulo dedcado para ti nn**

**Diabolo: y el siguiente es de mi hermosa y dulce Cony!! -saca una pancarta que dice "TE AMO CONY"- viva cariño gracias por leer el fic y te amo vida mia!!! ♥♥**

**Miki, Hao y Yoh: . Uu eee ya...**

**Todos: MATANE!!! nOn**


	10. No hay marcha atras

**Cap. 10**

**No hay marcha atrás.**

Anna volvió a casa muy triste. Dándole vueltas a todo lo que había dicho a Yoh. Todo había sido tan especial...el baile, la película...el beso

-Que estoy haciendo...-susurro con un suspiro la rubia

-¿Con que? -preguntó Hao apareciendo derrepente asustando a la chica.

-Con nada -lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Mmm...-la miró con una ceja arqueada- ¿Que tal la cena con mi hermano?

-Muy bien -le sonrió aun que la alegría no le llego a los ojos.

-Me alegro, por cierto ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

-Claro, así me distraigo

-Entonces vamos -el castaño la tomo de la mano con suavidad y ambos caminaron hasta el coche del chico.

Con Yoh

Un joven de cabellos verdes esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Caminaba de un lado a otro mirando intermitentemente su reloj y las puertas por donde debían salir los pasajeros de los aviones.

-Donde demonios esta...

-Aquí -dijo Yoh con una risita

-¡Yoh! Que susto, ya me estaba preocupando, has llegado con una hora de retraso

-Lo siento Lyzerg, me encontré con alguien -Yoh sonrió brevemente

-Oh vaya ¿Con quien? -el ojiverde lo miro curioso

-Con Jean

-A...a...-el chico puso cara de tragedia- genial...

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-Te lo contare en el coche, vamos antes de que nos encuentre

-Ji, ji, ji -lanzó su típica risita.

-Ahí va de nuevo..

-¿Que? -Yoh la miró extrañado

-Tu risa, sigue igual de estúpida que hace 8 años

-…..ja-ja -Yoh lo fulmino con la mirada.

Ya en el coche...

-Yoh, amigo, tanto tiempo -Un chico de cabello azul y corto lo saludo con una sonrisa. Iba de piloto.

-Horo-horo es genial volver a verte ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien, haciendo de chófer -lanzó una risita- ¿Y tu qué tal?

-Estupendamente

-Bueno...-colgando el móvil- venga chófer muévete antes de que nos vea

-¿Quien? -Yoh miro a Lyzerg con curiosidad

-Jean -gruño Horo encendiendo el coche.

-¿Que ocurre con ella?

-Esta locamente enamorada de Lyzerg -Horo rió divertido.

-¿Enserio? -Yoh miró a Lyzerg que estaba sonrojado.

-Si...me sigue a todas horas -gruño el joven- por favor no hablemos de ella...-miró a Yoh- Cuéntanos como es que Tamao no ha venido contigo

-La verdad es que hemos cortado -Yoh hizo una mueca al ver la cara de sus amigos.

-Pensaba que ibais a casaros -Lyzerg arqueo una ceja con elegancia.

-Es que...yo...-un sonrojo inundo la cara del joven para regocijo de los chicos- me he enamorado...

-¡Vaya! -Horo rió divertido- tenemos tiempo cuéntanos ¿Como se llama? ¿Donde esta?

-Se llama...Anna Kyouyama -la mirada de Yoh se volvió triste- y no esta conmigo...tuvimos una cita antes de irme...

-Cuenta cuenta -Horo al igual que Lyzerg se inclino hacia adelante esperando la historia.

-Bueno...fuimos al cine y luego a cenar a un restaurante...

–.-.-.-

-El sitio era idílico -los ojos de Anna brillaban mientras contaba la historia a Hao.

-¿Si? -Hao sonrió un poco.

-¡Sin duda! La cena estuvo buenísima...cuando acabamos -su mirada de perdió en los recuerdos- me sacó a bailar...

–.-.-.-

-Entonces la tome entre mis brazos y bailamos, era una salsa muy sensual -embozo una sonrisa picara- todo muy romántico

–.-.-.-

-La canción era preciosa -suspiró Anna- parecía hecha para nosotros...

–.-.-.-

-La letra estaba tan acorde con nuestra situación que ella, tan dulce e inocente, me dijo que esa canción le recordaba a mi...como si yo ya no me hubiese dado cuenta

–.-.-.-

-Y en ese momento el me preguntó caso yo se la estaba dedicando -rió con un sonrojo- yo..le pregunto si a el le gustaría que yo se la dedicara...naturalmente me daba vergüenza...

-Naturalmente -asintió Hao sonriendo.

–.-.-.-

-¿Y que le dijiste? -Horo miraba impresionado a su amigo.

-Que si -Yoh miraba sus manos pensativo- Después del baile...nos fuimos al aeropuerto...y entonces...

–.-.-.-

-Le dije...que por favor se cuidara, él se limito a asentir y comenzó alejarse...-Anna alzó la mirada y Hao pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- en ese justo momento se giro...

–.-.-.-

-Al verla llorando algo se rompió en mi interior -hizo una mueca sintiendo aun el dolor- extendí mis brazos para que viniese conmigo...ella corrió a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en sollozos...fue...muy doloroso.

–.-.-.-

-Cuando pude controlar mi voz lo suficiente...le dije que lo amaba y que le hecharía muchísimo de menos...se separó un poco de mi y me beso -cerro los ojos sintiendo las lagrimas correr por su rostro- al separarse me miro fijamente...y dijo...

–.-.-.-

-Te quiero...-mira a sus amigos- comprendí que la amaba...pero que no podíamos estar juntos...yo tenia que venir aquí y no podía pedirle que abandonase todo para estar conmigo...ademas esto es nuevo para mi...ni siquiera con Tamao me he sentido así...es algo confuso no se...

-¡Aqui estas!

Continuara...

Miki: hola gente hermosa! : D estoy de vuelta je, je siento no haber acabado nunca este fic ahora prometo actualizar a menudo...

Hao: -_- ya...

Miki: ¬ ¬ pones en duda mi palabra?

Hao: no, que va -ríe- a ver si la gente lo lee después de tanto tiempo

Miki: ;;_;; es verdad...mierda ò-o tonto!

Hao: yo porque?

Miki: por que ahora me has desanimado ;;_;; quero chocolate...ala que te zurzan...

Hao: que no Miki, que era bromita...

Miki: ¬ ¬ tonto...venga : 3 demostrad que Hao es muy tonto y se equivoca */* tengo mono de rewiers porfis!

Hao: que niña...


End file.
